creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
San Francisco
Walking down the streets of San Francisco at night let off a disheartened feeling. Sure the city never quite sleeps entirely, but on some of the streets, you could find the feeling of being godforsaken. You know, like when you were a kid and you would wake up to find your parents to be gone. Of course they always came back, mine never did. I had always wondered why they would do such a thing. My brother and I were young at the time and were honestly in a daze. The only thing we could think to do was go to the neighbors. We stayed there for a couple days. They never came back. I now live with my grandma in San Francisco, and I'm working a part-time job, so that when I eventually turn 18, I can move out and hopefully attend college in another state. Don't get me wrong, San Francisco is a beautiful and quaint place in some parts, but on the backstreets, it can get pretty precarious: Gang wars, drug deals, rape, kidnapping. In a smaller town these things would leave most people shocked, but here it's a reoccurring thing. It was about 11 at night. I had to go out and do some errands. The bus was running late, and it was only an hour and a half walk to my Grandma's house. It can't be bad, right? I mean, I don't exactly live in the dangerous part of town, and a lot more people than you think are good people. Something about walking on the streets with the feeling of solitude could take a lot out of you. Nothing would amount to walking on the dark streets at night. I had to pass through a China Town on my way. Once I entered there, the feeling of being alone was alleviated. I saw many of them were closing up for the night, and I decided to have a little fun. There was a rumor going on about a woman who is said to haunt the back of an abandoned butcher's shop. I guess it wasn't the best thing to go in, already have been feeling alone and what not, but I was in no rush and decided to film it, and post it online. This was going to get millions of views, it had to. At this point, I was wondering whether this was just a publicity stunt or just my curiosity. I went to the alley that held the door. A single overhead light illuminated in front of the door. The door was metal, and time had taken its toll on it. It was rusted and looked like it would fall apart. Above the door read, "Pork Chop Shop", along with graffiti and other things. I twisted the handle, but it wouldn't move. I searched for a key or maybe something to pick the lock. I found a small bobby pin, rested neatly on a trash bag, that let off a vulgar smell of rotten garbage and moldy meat. I ignored it though and proceeded to pick the lock. I had never picked a lock before, but I tried. It was mostly five minutes of me jiggling it in the keyhole. I had just given up, when I heard something unlatch. I gave the handle a twist, and the door creaked open. I got out my phone and turned on the light. The room was covered in dust. Besides a few butcher's knives and aprons, the room was practically devoid of anything interesting in particular. One door caught my eye. It was at the far right corner of the room. I walked towards it. The rubble below me crunched as I walked over it. The door was painted blue, like most things in the room. I twisted the knob, the door opened slightly and I peeked in. It was the main room. You could see the front entrance, but all windows were boarded up. There was a knife sitting on one of tables. It was clean, and worth something. I read the inscription on the back: "February 13, 2013", just 4 days before today. I was just about to make a run, but something caught my eye, a blue flashing light. I walked towards it. It was a children's toy. The batteries were like new. I pressed a button on it, and it made the most blood curdling noise. It sounded like a fire cracker getting crushed between two pieces of heavy metal. I covered my ears, and something must have broke because it turned off a couple seconds later. What the actual fuck was going on in here? There was another door; it led to the main office. I crept towards it, and swear I heard something. It sounded like muffled speech. I leaned in closer, and the door gave out. I fell in headfirst and hit the ground. It took me no time to collect myself. I picked up my phone and turned on my light. There in the middle of the room stood a woman, just like she was described in the stories: A torn pink dress, long light brown hair, gray skin, and long yellow finger nails. I was taken aback. The figure looked up; I jumped back in recoil. Her eyes were void of any pupils. Her teeth were as black as the night sky, and her nose was barely hanging onto her face. I quivered; her breath smelled potent and I was forced to cover my nose. It stepped forward. I clenched my fists. "Stay..." I couldn't form sentences correctly. "Stay back, y-you... Whatever the fuck you are!" It walked forward, slowly contorting it's body into awkward shapes and positions. I wanted to run, but I was too scared to even move. Blood dripped from its gaping mouth. It was almost within reach, that's when I knew it was time to run. I dashed into the kitchen then out the door, slamming it shut behind me, not wary of whether I left it locked or not. I scooped up the groceries I had left by the door and ran back home. I didn't tell anyone, I couldn't. The next few days, I could have sworn I've seen it out of the corner of my eye. I never walk anywhere without a loaded gun, which honestly should have been done prior to the events. I have many questions, just like you, I'm sure. Like why was she there? I also wondered if the door was left locked for a reason. I walk by there every day, carefully eyeing it. What was strange, however, is I know, I just know I left the door closed. Hell, I had been the first one in there for years. But I know for a fact, the thing was locked in there. To keep it from leaving. Honestly, I haven't really been open about this, because there could have been many possibilities, but I found that the door was open last time I walked by. Strings of unsolved murders followed the event. I'm not saying that whatever was in there has gotten out and started killing people, but it's possible. I really don't have anything else to say at this point. Just watch your back out there. Category:Beings Category:Places